A Call from Pallet
by vylrael
Summary: Misty has fallen into a depressed state after her separation from her friends. A call from Pallet Town makes things better, but is it just a temporary fix? One-Sided Pokeshipping


The Cerulean City Gym was rarely used for battles anymore. When Misty first returned from her travels in Johto, she still allowed her sisters to put on their shows, but had hours set aside for challengers. For the first few months, she happily accepted the trainers that came to battle her and earn their badges. She put her all into each fight and didn't make it easy for them. Over time, though, she started to look fatigued. It was odd since she slept more and had better chances to rest now that she was back in town instead of spending so much time camping out. Her enthusiasm started to fade, and her battles became easier for the challengers. Of course, that was for the challengers who got in. The hours set aside for it were shortened again and again. Eventually, attention shifted back to her sisters and their shows. Most trainers who were in a rush simply chose to skip Cerulean and go to the now official Kas and Yas Gyms.

News of Misty's retreat from battles began to spread among the Pokemon League of Kanto. Since Pewter City was so close to Cerulean, it was one of the first places that heard about it. Brock contacted the redhead shortly after overhearing some trainers talking about having passed right through the Floral Lagoon City without even trying to challenge the local gym. She thanked him for his concern and tried to act like nothing was wrong. He could see through it, but there was no way he could force the stubborn girl to admit that something was bothering her if she was truly set on keeping it from him. Still, maybe there were some people that could get through to him.

The redheaded water trainer was staring out her bedroom window at some rainclouds when she heard the video-phone ringing. She almost decided to let it go to the messaging system, but ended up picking up. It could, after all, be something important. She wasn't blind to what was happening to her reputation, and it hadn't been so long ago that the gym had been inspected by Joy. It could be the League wanting to check on her. She was actually surprised by the face she saw on the screen when she answered.

Professor Samuel Oak stood in his labcoat. He looked more put together than some of the times she saw him while she was traveling with Ash and Brock. Of course, in those cases, they had usually been the ones to call him, and they had a tendency to catch him when he was busy with something. Now he was standing with his arms behind his back, looking at her with a very serious expression.

"Misty, it's good to see you again. I've been worried about you after what I've heard. When the stories reached Pallet Town, I thought they were only rumors."

Misty knew what he meant immediately. It wouldn't do any good to ask how he found out. There were a few people that could have mentioned it, after all. Brock had been worried about her, trainers often went to Pallet Town to check out the laboratory of Kanto's famous Pokemon Professor, and even her sisters showed some concern.

"So you've heard…"

"I have. Misty, I know that you're a capable trainer. The things you did here in Kanto as well as in the Orange Islands and Johto were spectacular. As a gym leader, you're one of the best we have to offer. Yas and Kas are still getting into the swing of things, Koga has moved up in rank and left a less experienced leader in charge, and the Viridian leader has simply disappeared. What's going on?"

She stared at the screen for a few moments, a deep sadness in her eyes as she considered whether or not to tell him. While he was old and his days of chasing girls were long behind him, Professor Oak understood.

"Unova." spoke the man on the screen.

Misty looked up at him, a bit of hope in her eyes as his meaning set in.

"He's in Unova. He made it into the top eight for the region. Now he and his current companions are going to spend some time in the Decolore Islands."

The Decolore Islands? Misty knew where those were! She had spent some time there when she was younger. Did that mean...Was he returning to Kanto?

"I have to admit, Misty, knowing our Ash, I doubt he'll be content to just stick around here. Even with the new gyms open, he already participated in the Indigo League. However, a new league season is going to start in a few regions soon. The most popular has been Kalos because of the research one of my colleagues has been conduction. I imagine he'll go there."

For the first time in several weeks, Misty gave a true smile. Her face lit up, dispelling the darkness that had hung over her. She knew what she would need to do. She could leave the other three in charge of the gym. Right now, she had a trip to plan.

"Thank you, Professor Oak."

The screen shut off, the face of the sad redhead disappearing. Professor Oak stayed in front of it for a few more moments, thinking about what he had just done. Was he right? He just sent Misty to come across Ash again. It would hopefully get her out of this slump for a time, but would it just end up getting her into a deeper depression later? He thought about the events that happened while Ash was in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. In those three regions, the boy had done so much, met so many friends...then he let them all go. He heard of what happened with the Mirage Kingdom. He expected, after all he heard from Misty about her adventure with Ash, that the Ketchum boy would have something to say about it. When they next spoke, though, there was not a single mention of it.

Samuel finally stepped away from his monitor, shaking his head. He was somewhat disappointed. Gary had always been immature and hostile, but he ended up settling down and studying to become a professor in his own right. Really, the researcher had expected that his neighbor's son would be the first of the two boys to mature. It seemed like he was wrong, though. The trainer was still like a child. He hurt people and either didn't realize it or simply didn't care. Well, there was nothing that Oak could do now. Maybe Misty would see it when she came across Ash again in Kalos. If she didn't, he had done his part. For now, he had several dozen nearly abandoned Pokemon from several regions to take care of, including one overly-affectionate Muk.


End file.
